Data center, server farms and other computing environments, often include a large number of networked servers, routers and storage devices, among other types of devices. The devices may be connected using optical fiber or metal wire communication links, whereby the communication links are relied on to carry data between the devices. Because communication links may malfunction or to become defective, it is desirable for the communication links to be tested before being placed into service and while in use. For example, light levels of optical fiber may become dimmed and, thus, less effective at transporting data. In addition, dust particles may obstruct the flow of data. Testing the communication links ensures that the communication links operate as intended, for example, by being capable of carrying the amount of data for which they are rated. Furthermore, the devices or their components may also experience hardware malfunction or software ‘glitches’ and may, accordingly, be tested.
It is often challenging to test a communication link between devices by configuring a routing loop between the devices. It is also challenging to use the routing loop to expose a flaw or a malfunction in the communication link or the devices.